Persona 4: Arcana of an Avenger
by lynch8man
Summary: Join Sasuke Narukami and his brother Yu Narukami one their quest. Sasuke has memories he believes to be someone else's. Rated M for Yaoi (Homosexual) themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Naruto held his best friend for as long as he could. Sasuke yelled, "let go, Naruto!" A vortex had opened when Madara's Susano'o collided with Sasuke's chidori and Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Madara is dead. Naruto shook his head, "No!" Sasuke smirked, "goodbye, Dobe." He threw a kunai at the blonde's hand, causing him to let go of the black-haired teen. "Sasuke!" Was the last thing he heard. When he opened his eyes, he was in a blue limousine, with a woman in blue and a long nosed man.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the long nosed man said, "my name, is Igor. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance." Sasuke shifted slightly, "What is this place, and... Where am I?" Igor gave a chuckle, "In time, you will find out." Sasuke nodded. He looked at the woman, and for the first time, he noticed her eyes. She noticed the teen's stare and looked at him, "I am Margaret, a resident of this room." Sasuke nodded slightly. He slowly felt his consciousness fade. He opened his eyes with a start. A gray haired boy was sitting next to him, "Are you alright, Sasuke?" *pursue my true self began to play in the background* Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." The gray haired teen frowned, "What was it about?" Sasuke rubbed his chin, "You know I can't remember, Yu." Sasuke's brother chuckled, "Was it about those people that shoot themselves to summon monsters again?" Sasuke chuckled, punching Yu's shoulder, "Not funny, bro." They both burst out laughing. Sasuke looked out the window, looking at the beach, that they're passing by.

Sasuke smiles, "So where did Mom say we were going again?" Yu sighed, "She said we were visiting our Uncle for a year." Sasuke nodded.

That night, they arrived at the Yasoinaba Station. "Hey, over here." They heard a man's voice. They noticed a man and a little girl walk over to them. "Sasuke, Yu, it's been a while." Sasuke looked at him, "Do we know you?" The man laughed a little, "You don't remember? Well that is excusable, I haven't seen you since you were in diapers after all." Sasuke shuddered slightly. "Well, I'm your mother's younger brother, that about sums it up." Sasuke noticed the little girl. "Who's this?" He asked. "Oh this is my daughter, Nanako. Go on say hello to your cousins." Nanako mumbled, "...'lo..." There uncle, Dojima, chuckled, "Come now, Nanako, what are you so shy about?" Nanako's face became red and she slapped the back of Dojima's leg. "Ow! Hahaha!" They all got in the car and drove towards town.

They drove to the gas station, Moel. "Can you go by yourself?" Dojima asked. Nanako nodded. "Uhuh." Dojima sighed, "Good a time as any for a smoke." Dojima walked off to the smoking section of the gas station. The attendant walked over, "Haven't seen you two before," he said with a smile, "You must be new to the town, Well, let me be the first to say, welcome to Inaba." Sasuke nodded, looking into the attendant's reddish-brown eyes. He felt a strange familiarity to them. He held out his hand, "My name's Sasuke I. Narukami. It's a pleasure to meet you." The attendant smiled and held out his hand, "You can call me Izzy Nami." Yu shook the man's hand and got back in the car. "Izzy Nami, huh?" Sasuke said with a smile, "Sounds like that goddess, what was her name again?" Sasuke rubbed his temples and smiled, remembering, "Izanami, that was her name, she was my favorite in the old stories about gods and goddesses." The attendant gave a warm smile, "She was my favorite too," as Sasuke was about to get in the car, the attendant asked, "Say what does the I in your name stand for?" Sasuke smiled, "It stands for Izanagi." The attendant was startled. Sasuke got back in the car, and Dojima and Nanako came back. They left the gas station and drove towards the Dojima residence. On the way, Yu got a bad migraine. When they arrived, Yu's migraine was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sasuke sighed, and laid down on the sofa. "I'll sleep here," he said, after unpacking. Yu didn't argue.

The next day, Sasuke and Yu were walking to Yasogami High School, their new school for that year. On the way, Yu noticed a brown haired teen zoom by and crashed into a telephone pole. He decided to leave him be, and catch up to his brother.

Class was starting and Sasuke and Yu walked into the room with their teacher. The students were really loud and the teacher, even though he was shouting, couldn't get them to stop. Suddenly, Sasuke slammed his hand so hard on one of the students desks, it left a few cracks where his palm was. "Everybody, shut up," he shouted, at the top of his lungs, earning the students' attention, "What the hell is wrong with you people?! Sit up straight and listen to your sensei!" The teacher was a little surprised by the display. What the teen did next surprised him even more. Sasuke knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, "You may continue, sensei." The teacher was speechless, but he cleared his throat and said, "Erm yes, well, I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your new home room teacher for the next year. These are the new transfer students, Sasuke Narukami and Yu Narukami." Sasuke gave the student a glare and bowed to his sensei. Morooka actually smiled. Hm, I just might have a star pupil after all, he thought.

Morooka had Yu sit next to a brown haired girl, who was wearing a blinding green jacket. Sasuke sat in a desk right in front of the room, but next to the window. At the end of class, announcement was made, stating that all students should return to their homes immediately, and there was an incident involving the police. As Sasuke stood, he noticed the brown haired girl shout something about 'Trial of the Dragon,' and kick a brown haired boy square in the nuts. He decided to ignore the announcement, and walked off to the flood plane.

When he arrived at the flood plane, he noticed a girl wearing a blue hat, black and white striped stockings, a plaid skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, and around her shoulder she wore a blue bag. She was sitting at a table under a little sheltered spot, most likely for anyone that wanted to have a picnic during the rain. The girl noticed Sasuke as he walked towards the bench. When she looked at him, he was standing right behind her. "Good afternoon," he said, "I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you." The girl hesitated, but gave a small smile, feeling something familiar about the boy. "I'm Marie." She held out her hand, and as Sasuke reached out to shake her hand, a bolt of electricity shot from each one's hand. The one from Marie's was black and white, and from Sasuke's, was yellow and blue. Sasuke didn't notice, he thought it was just static shock. Marie, on the other hand, noticed. Sasuke pulled his hand back, "Sorry, I must have been touching a magnet without realizing it." Marie smiled and got up, "It's alright, but I better get going now." As Marie got up, she dropped something. Sasuke noticed and bent over to grab it. "Wait, Marie-chan, you dropped this." He held up the object. It was a very old looking comb. Marie's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed it and put it in her blue bag. Sasuke, slowly, got up to leave. He was going to say goodbye to her, but when he turned around, she was gone. The teen shrugged it off and began to head back home.

When he arrived, it was already late. He decided to grab some white miso, which he realized was originally red miso; and went to his room, his mouth burning a little from the taste. When he walked in, he noticed his brother staring at a blurry tv screen with what looked like the silhouette of a girl on the screen. What Yu did next surprised him the most; he reached out to the tv screen and his hand went into the screen. And not like, broke in to the screen. It seemed more like there was a tiny portal in the tv. Suddenly, his head went in and he looked stuck. Sasuke ran to Yu's side and attempted to pull him out. Unfortunately, when he did, they both fell back and bashed the back of their heads against the coffee table. They heard a knock at the door and Nanako said, "Are you okay?" Sasuke was still holding his throbbing head and Yu responded, "Did we wake you up?" Nanako whimpered lightly, "I heard a really loud noise," she said, "Well, goodnight." The two teens heard Nanako's footsteps as she returned to her room. Yu was about to say something, but Sasuke gave a face and gesture, as if silently saying, 'I don't want to know.' Sasuke fell back onto the couch. He probably had a concussion from the fall, but honestly, he didn't care. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
